Dimitri's lust charm
by writergirl447
Summary: ONESHOT! How did Dimitri feel when Rose came into his room under the influence of the lust spell? What if that was the first time that they were together? Read and find out! LEMON! Rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I know what you must be thinking, "Why is she writing this oneshot? She is supposed to be updating her other stories!" Well, to that, let's just say I have some big surprises in store and some super long chapters. I'm working as hard and fast as I can. Second, I really wanted to write this so I sat down and just typed and typed and typed (I'm writing this after I finished the oneshot) Okay. I'm done! Enjoy the story and review!**

**I don't in any way, shape or form own Vampire Academy, the central idea for this oneshot (lust charm) or any of the characters. Sadly, this includes the Russian god Dimitri (swoon).**

**PS: I know I didn't get the exact wording in the beginning right, but I tried.**

**PSS: This is a lemon! More mature eyes only! I'm going to write about them together, not stopped. Know that I love Lissa and even though they did this, and even though I'm not writing about this, she is okay. So is Christian. Victor dies… sorry.**

DPOV

There was a consistent banging on my door and I just wanted it to go away. I had a total of 2 hours of sleep in the last 48 hours and I'm practically a zombie (no pun intended to the undead).

Irritated, I ripped open my door and there stood Rose. She was beautiful. I always think she's gorgeous during practice, but when she's all dressed up, she's breathtaking.

"Rose, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Let me in, it's Lissa!" She replied as she walked through my door and sat down on my bed. Usually, I would have thought about all the things Rose and I could do in my bed, but I was in guardian-mode now, as Rose would call it.

"What's wrong with the Princess?" I saw her stand up from my bed and come towards me, arms out-stretched. '_What is she doing?_'I wondered.

Rose practically launched herself into my arms but I skillfully dodged her. She pouted and I wanted nothing more than to kiss those lips that taunted me daily.

"Rose, are you drunk?" I asked, kind of shocked by her actions.

"Wouldn't that be great? I wish." She murmured, running towards me again, and again I dodged her.

"Rose! Stop!" My resolve was crumpling and I needed to get her away from me before I did something stupid.

"Why?" She asked defenseless. "Don't you think I'm pretty?" With that, she ran at me once again. This time, I grabbed her wrists and tried to restrain her. When we touched, electricity crackled through the air, and not the usual spark I usually feel when I touch her. Lust clouded my vision and judgment as I stepped closer and closer to her, needing her body next to mine, on mine.

"I think you're beautiful. So beautiful it hurts me sometimes."

Rose looked at me with such passion and love and lust, I grabbed her and pulled her close to me, kissing her lips and loving the sound of her moan as I kissed down her neck. It was such a turn on to see how much of an influence I had on her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist. I snaked my hands into her hair and growled at how smooth and silky it was. I always loved her hair.

I let one hand escape from her hair and sent it down to hold her ass. I heard her moan again from the contact and growled in response. I wanted her, I needed her, and nobody else could have her.

I started walking towards the wall and a gasp filled the air as Rose felt _every_ part of me against her. I wanted more, but I knew it was her first time, so I took it easy.

Rose's hand snaked through my hair and pulled my face closer to hers. Then, I felt one hand slowly but surely travel down my neck, chest, abdomen, and I hissed as Rose started stroking me through the fabric of my pajama bottoms.

She gently lowered my pajama bottoms, making sure I was okay with what she was doing. When I thrust my hips her way in encouragement, she wrapped her hand around me and started slowly moving through the fabric of my boxers.

It was so painful, yet so pleasurable at the same time. Her going so slow was agony, but the feel of her hand against me, the realization that she wanted me as much as I wanted her, was beyond amazing. She gently squeezed me, eliciting a groan from my lips. Then she was gone.

My eyes shot open to see where she had gone. She couldn't have left me like this. Searching the small room, my eyes fell upon her lying down on my bed, looking at me in a way that made my head spin.

I practically ran to her side, bringing her lips to mine in a heated frenzy.

"Dimitri!" She gasped, "I need you." Not needing to be told twice, I let my hands travel down her thighs and grabbed the end of her dress. I quickly pulled it over her head and moaned as I got harder at the sight in front of me.

"You got rid of that dress fast. I thought you liked it."

"I loved it Roza."

Rose was probably the sexiest, most beautiful woman I have ever met. I let my gaze drop to her lacy black bra and my hands had a mind of their own as they snaked around her back, wanting to undo the clasp.

"Rose." I growled, irritated. '_Where's the damn clasp?_' I yelled internally.

"In the front." She breathed. My hands quickly traveled to the front of her bra and undid the clasp with ease. Ridding her of the unwanted fabric, I pushed both our naked chests together and took satisfaction in her whimper that filled the room.

"Now," She whispered in my ear, sliding her hands tauntingly across the waistband of my pants. "What do you want me to do, Comrade?" She purred. Carefully, she pulled them, her traveling with them, down my body. When they were at my ankles, I thought she would come up, but I was wrong.

She stroked me through my boxers and moaned as she felt me move. Looking up at me with lust-filled eyes, she started pulling my boxers down and again brought them to my ankles.

A moan escaped my throat as I felt her hot breath on me. I thrust my hips in her direction, but she pulled back, teasing me. Excruciatingly slowly, her fingers glided across my base, giving me immense pleasure. Then, she took me into her mouth.

Her wet tongue rubbed me in places I never knew possible. How one girl could bring me such ecstasy, I have no idea. She hummed around me and I felt the vibrations move through my entire body. My blood burned as it pumped vigorously through my body, but not as vigorously as Rose was pumping me. Her hot mouth covered me almost completely and started to trail her tongue over me.

She let me fall from her mouth for a mere second, but that was long enough. She again took me into her mouth and began sucking my length. My hips bucked and a feral growl escaped my lips as I came closer and closer to my release.

With my hand tangled in her hair, I gasped as I came in her mouth without warning. The ecstasy I felt before was magnified by 100. I never felt this way before, I was never this emotionally connected with somebody before, and I never had anybody bring me such great pleasure.

I looked down at her as she drank everything I gave her. She let me fall from her mouth again, but this time she traveled back up my body, placing wet, open-mouth kisses on every piece of skin. When she reached my neck, she traveled even further and began sucking on my earlobe.

"Did you like that?" She whispered in my ear, sounding sexy and breathless. I nodded my head and groaned as she licked from my ear, down my neck, up my chin, and finally slid her tongue over my swollen lips. When her lips connected with my own, I felt myself get hard again.

Rose wrapped her hands around my neck and pulled me on top of her in the bed. I began to hungrily kiss, suck, and bite her neck as she rocked her covered hips against my own. She arched her lower back so I could take off her panties. As I slid them down, I heard her whimper at the sensation.

Quickly moving out of them, Rose locked her legs around my waist and began to rock. With our bodies pressed together, but not all the way together—yet—, a wonderful friction caused us both to moan and move faster and faster.

"Roza, Roza, Roza…" I murmured her name like a prayer.

"Ah! Oh, Dimitri… I need you. _Now_." Without a second thought, I positioned myself at her entrance and looked at her with lust-hooded eyes.

"Are you sure?" I asked, begging for her to say yes. I didn't know what I'd do if she said no.

"Yes." She replies. I slowly slip into her and love the sound of her moan as she starts rocking against me.

"Oh. Dimitri!" She gasps. I feel her walls start moving around me and groan at the sensation. Then, suddenly, I'm on the bottom. Rose flipped us over and was now on top of me, riding me with everything she has.

It's a sight to see. My Roza rocking her hips against mine at a rapid pace, gasping and moaning at the feeling I bring her. She rotates her hips and the friction is enough to send me over the edge.

By the way she's moaning and screaming, I can tell she's close to her release, as am I. With blinding speed, she's moving me inside of her and the feeling is indescribable.

"Roza, look at me!" I practically yell; so close to my release. Roza's eyes snap open and look at me with desire.

"DIMITRI!" She screams one last time while she breaks apart in ecstasy. I feel her walls clamp around me and can't hold off my release any longer. I stare deep into her dazed eyes as I come inside of her.

Both of us fall back against the bed and draw in ragged breaths as we lay against each other in a mess of sweaty limbs.

My eyes fall across her chest once more as I reach out and grab the cool metal.

"Nice necklace." 


	2. IMPORTANT!

Hey guys, I know I've kinda been on hiatus for a while but promise as soon as the summers here my stories will be my top priority! So, right now I would like to bring your attention to what fanfiction is doing. If you didn't already know they are taking down fantastic stories, maybe some of the best I have ever read, for being MA, violent, sexual, based on a song…. The list is endless. We deserve to have our works published and read on this cite if we give fair warning, no matter what! I believe strongly in this and want you to help to.

If you want this to end, go to:

www (dot) change (dot) org/ petitions/ fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net

take away the spaces and add dots accordingly to sign a petition, hoping to stop the madness on fanfiction.

We shouldn't have our writing taken away! I really suggest signing the petition!

Thank you and I'll update soon!

XOXO- Alexis


End file.
